


Sleepless Nights

by everr



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Reader's gender is unspecified, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everr/pseuds/everr
Summary: It's stupid o'clock. You're asleep. June is not.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Reader, Juniper "June" Nyux/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet to keep you entertained while we wait for the next update.  
> Loosely set after Chapter Four. Needless to say, there will be spoilers.

Falling asleep, once the most dreaded part of June’s day, is undoubtedly more pleasant with you snuggled by his side, laughing softly about some stupid fight Bash and Aya had gotten into that day or drowsily boasting that Calderon had been impressed by your newfound competence in hand-to-hand combat. Effortlessly easing his thoughts away from painful memories.

Falling _back_ asleep… well. 

June glares miserably at the ceiling, Julian's tormented expression still fresh in his mind. Tonight, he woke with tears stinging his eyes and panic gripping his chest and the echoes of distant cries ringing in his ears. These are among the worst nightmares. The hushed ones where he’s cemented in place, unable to help but unable to look away. 

June drags his gaze from the ceiling to your unmoving form. He wonders vaguely how much longer it will be until you'll wake, until you'll open your eyes and smile at him again. He doesn't even consider getting up to check the clock. Not when you're so comfortable, with your arm slung over his chest and your face smushed against his shoulder.

It’s a couple hours until sunrise. Probably.

As you shift in your sleep, he tilts his head to study your face. Your features are kind, but weary, and so very sad without a smile to hide the weight of your past. He turns onto his side and wraps an arm around you protectively. Your heart thumps steadily against his skin. It soothes his grief, his own heartbeat slowing to match yours, lulling him into a doze.

“June?”

His eyes snap open at the sound of your sleepy voice.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

He freezes.

Your voice is barely above a whisper, so quiet he might’ve imagined it.

As June stares at you, slack-jawed and trying to formulate a response, he realizes that you’ve fallen back asleep.

_I love you._

Ever so gently, he brushes his lips against your forehead.


End file.
